The Prince of Egypt
The Prince of Egypt is a 1998 American animated musical drama film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. The film is an adaptation of the Book of Exodus and follows the life of Moses from being a prince of Egypt to his ultimate destiny to lead the children of Israel out of Egypt. The film was directed by Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner, and Simon Wells. Storyline Plot An Egyptian prince learns of his identity as a Hebrew and his destiny to become the chosen deliverer of his people. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Drama * Family * Fantasy * Musical Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * G''' (Australia) * '''Livre (Brazil) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''K-8/5 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''I (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * L''' (Iceland) * '''PG (Ireland) (original rating) * G''' (Ireland) (re-rating) * '''T (Italy) * A''' (Mexico) * '''AL (Netherlands) * G''' (New Zealand) * '''7 (Norway) * Apt (Peru) * G''' (Philippines) * '''M/6 (Portugal) * 0+ (Russia) * G''' (Singapore) * '''All (South Korea) * T''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 7''' (Switzerland) * '''U (UK) * PG (USA) Images The Prince of Egypt 1998 poster 1.jpg The Prince of Egypt 1999 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (1999) The Prince of Egypt 1999 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (1999) The Prince of Egypt 1999 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1999) The Prince of Egypt 2006 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2006) The Prince of Egypt 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2018) The Prince of Egypt 2018 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover The Prince of Egypt 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018) Cast and Crew Directors * Brenda Chapman * Steve Hickner * Simon Wells Writing Credits * Philip LaZebnik (writer) * Nicholas Meyer (additional screenplay material) Cast (in credits order) * Val Kilmer - Moses / God (voice) * Ralph Fiennes - Rameses (voice) * Michelle Pfeiffer - Tzipporah (voice) * Sandra Bullock - Miriam (voice) * Jeff Goldblum - Aaron (voice) * Danny Glover - Jethro (voice) * Patrick Stewart - Seti (voice) * Helen Mirren - The Queen (voice) * Steve Martin - Hotep (voice) * Martin Short - Huy (voice) * Bobby Motown - Rameses' son (voice) * Eden Riegel - Young Miriam (voice) * Ofra Haza - Yocheved (voice) * James Avery - Additional Voices (voice) * Aria Noelle Curzon - Additional Voices (voice) * Stephanie Sawyer - Additional Voices (voice) * Francesca Marie Smith - Additional Voices (voice) (as Francesca Smith) * Shira Roth - Hebrew Child (singing voice) * Michel Patrician - Hebrew Child (singing voice) * Chris Marquette - Hebrew Child (singing voice) (as Christopher Marquette) * Justin Timsit - Hebrew Child (singing voice) * Andrew Johnson - Boy Soloist (singing voice) Other Cast (in alphabetical order) * Jack Angel - Egyptian (voice) (uncredited) * Mel Brooks (voice) (uncredited) * Amick Byram - Moses (singing voice) (uncredited) * Brenda Chapman - Miriam (singing voice) (uncredited) * Sally Dworsky - Miriam (singing voice) (uncredited) * Jon Robert Hall (voice) (uncredited) * Phillip Ingram (voice) (uncredited) * Brian Stokes Mitchell - Jethro (singing voice) (uncredited) * Linda Shayne - The Queen (singing voice) (uncredited) * Brian Tochi (voice) (uncredited) Producers * Penney Finkelman Cox (producer) * P.J. Hanke (voice producer) * Jeffrey Katzenberg (executive producer) * Linda Olszewski (assistant producer) * Sandra Rabins (producer) * Ron Rocha (associate producer) * R. Don Smith (studio producer: Heart of Texas Productions) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English * Hebrew Release Dates * December 16, 1998 (Belgium) * December 16, 1998 (Switzerland) (French speaking region) * December 16, 1998 (France) * December 16, 1998 (USA) (premiere) * December 17, 1998 (Germany) * December 17, 1998 (Netherlands) * December 17, 1998 (Singapore) * December 18, 1998 (Austria) * December 18, 1998 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * December 18, 1998 (Spain) * December 18, 1998 (Finland) * December 18, 1998 (UK) * December 18, 1998 (Greece) * December 18, 1998 (Ireland) * December 18, 1998 (Italy) * December 18, 1998 (Portugal) * December 18, 1998 (Sweden) * December 18, 1998 (USA) * December 19, 1998 (South Korea) * December 24, 1998 (Czech Republic) * December 24, 1998 (Hong Kong) * December 24, 1998 (Hungary) * December 24, 1998 (Norway) * December 25, 1998 (Argentina) * December 25, 1998 (Brazil) * December 25, 1998 (Denmark) * December 25, 1998 (Mexico) * December 25, 1998 (Poland) * December 25, 1998 (Slovakia) * December 26, 1998 (Australia) * December 26, 1998 (Iceland) * January 23, 1999 (Taiwan) * January 27, 1999 (Philippines) * February 18, 1999 (Israel) * March 1999 (Romania) * March 5, 1999 (Thailand) * March 19, 1999 (South Africa) * April 1, 1999 (Croatia) * April 1, 1999 (Slovenia) * April 2, 1999 (Estonia) * May 14, 1999 (Turkey) * July 24, 1999 (Japan) Home Media Release Dates * September 14, 1999 (USA) (VHS) * September 14, 1999 (USA) (DVD) * November 8, 1999 (UK) (VHS) * July 3, 2006 (UK) (DVD) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (DVD re-release) * July 23, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * October 16, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office The Prince of Egypt grossed $210 million worldwide on a $70 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.1 rating on IMDb and a 80% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Animation * DreamWorks Pictures Distributors * DreamWorks Pictures (1998) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Austria) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Germany) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Spain) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (France) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Mexico) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Norway) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Sweden) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (1999) (USA) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (1999) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1999) (UK) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2006) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 99 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.66:1 Trivia * This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be traditionally animated. Category:Films Category:1990s films Category:1998 films